


Stress Eating

by stratosphericstrays



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Button Popping, Chubby John Deacon, I think you guys get it, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Stress Eating, Stuffing, Weight Gain, binge eating, lots and lots of belly rubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratosphericstrays/pseuds/stratosphericstrays
Summary: John is stressed about exams and turns to eating for comfort. Roger is just trying to be a supportive boyfriend. It goes from there ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the thought of writing a wg fic never occured to me, despite being into this shit for ages. But I recently stumbled across sports nut and fat bottomed bri, two (the two only) queen/borhap wg fics that I highly recommend!, so I decided to write my own. This is the first full thing for this I've ever written. 
> 
> So, yeah, if you are not into this stuff you should probably stop reading now! (Unless you are curious, in which case, go on. Just no hate) This is purely for fun and people who enjoy this kink.
> 
> Also, do you know how tempted I was to write "it grows from there" into the description

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets a belly ache from overeating and Roger gives him belly rubs.

John Deacon hadn't left his room all day. 

For the first time in his life he was going to have to take his university exams. To say that he was stressed would be an understatement.  
Despite Roger, Freddie and Brian repeatedly assuring him he would be fine ("Even I passed, babe, and you are so fucking smart, you're going to nail it", Roger had told him, when John first expressed his worries in bed with his boyfriend a few weeks ago. He had sounded a bit impatient, but that might have been because John had started contemplating with his dick inside of Roger.), John was practically shaking with anxiety.

He had decided to simply study as much as humanly possible the next two weeks, so he would be ready for absolutely everything. Not a fun measure, but one he felt was necessary to survive his very first exams.  
So, true to his word, John had only gotten up from his desk in the last ten hours to get some snacks or go to the bathroom.

The only things that seemed to calm him at the moment were Roger and chocolate. 

However Roger's presence would only distract John from studying, so he had asked his boyfriend to give him some space for the time being.  
Roger wasn't to thrilled to be basically kicked out of his boyfriend's room from the early morning hours until eight in the evening, but he respected it.  
He had only popped into John's room twice today, once looking for his cigarettes, and the other time to bring him some cheese toasts for lunch.  
Oddly enough John hadn't been all that hungry, despite not having had breakfast. Must be the stress. He eaten the two slices of bread with melted cheese on top anyway, because Roger had brought it to him. He highly doubted he had actually made it though, neither Roger not Freddie could even heat some water to make a cup of tea. He would thank Brian later.

 

The sun had set long ago and John realized he couldn't possibly focus much longer. The numbers were blurring in front of his eyes.  
Frustrated, he reached across his desk for a mini peanut butter cup only to find the package empty. Huh, he hadn't even noticed he had eaten so many of them, but sure enough, the only thing left in the plastic bag were the golden wrappers.  
As John looked up, he realized he had almost as many candy wrappers scattered on his desk as revision notes.  
He finally found a Milky Way bar underneath his analysis book. Scoffing at himself for having emptied his candy stock in a day, John tore open the wrapper with his teeth and popped the first of the small chocolate bars into his mouth, tossing the wrapping on a pile with all the others.  
He savored the sweet taste in his mouth for a few moments, before returning his attention to the worksheet on the Oscilloscope in front of him.  
Once he had swallowed the first candy bar, John immidiatly shoved the other into his mouth. He was still chewing on it, when there was a soft knock on the door. 

"Deaky, darling, dinner is ready!" 

When John didn't reply at first, Freddie opened the door a bit.  
"You've been in here all day, sweetheart, you should take a break", he insisted.  
Knowing better than to argue with Freddie Mercury, especially when he was trying to take care of someone, John finally nodded "I'll be there in a sec", he promised.  
"Good", Freddie hummed, "We'll wait for you" and gently closed the door behind him as he left. 

John groaned, stretching a bit as he was stiff from all the sitting.  
He would have to finish the text later.  
He hadn't been able to make much sense out of it anyway.

Now that he wasn't hunched over his desk anymore, he noticed an odd tightness in his stomach.  
John looked down an was surprised to find his stomach, not flat as usual, but bulging outwards, just enough to make a small pile in his lap. It was only a slight curve, but still noticable, especially in the tight shirt John was currently wearing, that he bad 'borrowed' from Roger.  
His gaze wandered to the candy wrappers scattered on his table. He realized he had eaten the entire bag of mini Reece's cups, multiple milky ways, a bag of milk buttons, some cereal bars and a pre-packaged brownie and drank an entire bottle of coca cola as well.  
Plus, the cheese sandwiches for lunch.  
Yeah, his bloated stomach made sense now.  
Deaky sighed and poked it.  
It was kind of hard to believe this was his stomach.  
He had always been a nervous snacker, but it seemed the ten hour study marathon had taken more than he thought out of him. 

With a groan, he pushed himself off the desk chair, feeling his centre of gravity shift.  
Absent mindedly rubbing his swollen belly, John wandered over to his wardrobe and pulled out an old, baggy sweater.  
While his bloated stomach didn't really bother him, apart from the slight physical discomfort, he didn't feel like showing it off either.  
"I don't think I actually need dinner", John mumbled to himself, while putting on the sweater. But he figured he could really use a break and maybe something to balance out all the sweets. 

So, John dragged himself to the kitchen, were the others were waiting with four boxes of chinese take-out.  
"Hey, babe", Roger smiled happily when he saw John had actually left his room.  
John plopped down next to him and pressed a quick kiss to his mouth.  
"Hey, guys", he muttered.  
Freddie put one of the paper boxes in front of him and John took a heavy breath. He wasn't all that sure he could manage an entire serving of fried chicken with noddles right now. But he knew he would have to eat something, or his friends would worry.  
And if he admitted to gorging on sweets all day, Brian would surely lecture him about healthy eating habits.  
No, it was easier to just stuff down the noodles. He was uncomfortably full aready, it couldn't get much worse.  
Eating his dinner proofed to be harder than John had thought, and he ended up very focused on eating and trying not to groan too much as his stomach struggled with the amount of food already inside of it.  
He was so focused on eating, he barely added anything to his friend's conversation. 

John almost screamed when Roger slipped the majority of his veggies into John's box with a grin and a glare at Brian.

The take-out wasn't too bad though. Unlike the chocolate, that had been sugary and sticky, the noodles had a much more pleasant consistency and seemed to warm John from the inside. 

Somehow he was the first to finish his meal, even including his soda. He had been so focused on stuffing it down, he had eaten faster than any of his friends. 

"You want the rest of mine?", Roger offered, when he saw his boyfriend had already finished. He pushed his box with almost a third still inside over to John. 

"Uh, sure"  
John had no idea why he had just said that, but now he couldn't really get out of it, so he grabbed his sticks again and started shoveling the food into his mouth. 

This time he was the last to finish and by the time he did, John felt like he was going to burst.  
He could feel how his stomach had swollen even further from the meal. Thankfully he hadn't changed out of his pyjama pants today and they were stretchy enough to accostume to the growth. He would be beyond embarrassed if he would pop a button in front of his friends.  
"Thanks for dinner", he mumbled politely, putting down his wooden sticks and stiffling a burp.  
John allowed himself to lean into Roger. He felt really sleepy, all he wanted was to lay down and hold his full belly.  
His stomach definitely hurt now, it was save to say he had overdone it. 

000

"Wanna watch a movie?", Roger asked hopefully after they had cleaned up, which only meant throwning out the paper boxes.  
John felt bad for neglecting his boyfriend the last few days, but he was also having one hell of a belly ache. 

"Sure", he said with a small smile, "My room?" 

"Kay" 

They went back to John's room, were John quickly lied down, while Roger got the remote.  
John immidiatly felt some of the pressure vanish from his stomach once he was in bed.  
He was lying almost completely horizontally, only his head propped up on his pillow.  
He pulled the duvet over himself to hide the more prominent then ever swelling and subtly pushed hand below his sweater to rub his belly. He was so fucking full, and while it certainly hurt, it was also comforting in a way he couldn't quite explain.  
His round belly was very warm and surprisingly hard. It took John a while to realize that this was the food, cramped inside of him. Oddly enough, he felt satisfied at the thought.  
He kept sliding one hand up and down the side of his belly, which helped relief some of the pressure.

Roger had put on some trashy reality TV show, which John didn't mind as much as usual after a long day of academic texts.  
His boyfriend joined John in bed. If he noticed John's swollen midsection or heavy breathing, he didn't say anything. He simply cuddled up to him, his arm brushing John's belly.  
It didn't hurt, but John winced in surprise anyway. Of course, it had been stupid to think Roger wouldn't want to touch him after being away from him all day. 

Roger frowned "Are you okay?"

"Uh, sure", John said quickly, attempting to shift to his other side so he could have his back to Roger and not be too obvious, "Just tired"

Roger gave him another worried look, but returned his attention the TV, probably resigning to the fact that he wouldn't be getting sex tonight. 

John appreciated that his always overly-active and always horny boyfriend was okay with simply lying in bed together, watching bad TV, when John needed it.  
He leaned over to give Roger a kiss on the cheek.  
His belly wasn't huge fan of the movement, and John felt gas rise up his throat and escape in a burp. Bloody soda.  
"Sorry", he mumbled, embarrassed. But Roger didn't seem to pay it any mind.

Quickly John returned to his original position, putting some extra distance between himself and Roger. 

He was becoming ashamed of how he had pigged out today.  
Why had he ever thought it felt good? (It had though) Why had he decided to have dinner, when he was already full from all the sweets he had stuffed himself with all day? 

Roger seemed a bit tense now, too.  
John was sure he had noticed something and was grossed out.  
The silence between them became tense.  
John's stomach rumbled.

Finally, Roger rolled on his side to look at him.  
"Deaks, what is going on?", he asked, worry evident in his voice, "You're being weird"  
John sighed, unable to come up with a reply. 

Roger looked like he had been punched. "If you want me to go, I'll -", he started, hurt evident in his voice. 

Roger was thinking this was his fault, John needed to come clean.  
"I have a stomach ache", he admitted, very quietly, "I think I ate too much"

"Oh"

"Yeah", John was too embarrassed to look at his boyfriend. 

"Why didn't you say something?", Roger sat up in the bed, "Want me to give you some bellyrubs?", he offered. 

"W-what?", John blushed. 

But Roger was already pulling away the duvet, ignoring the way John flinched at Roger seeing him like this.  
"Trust me, it works", he said softly, sliding his hands below the sweater and putting them on John's swollen stomach.  
He started gently moving his hands up and down the sensitive skin.  
"Relax", he whispered to Deaky, who was still very tense and beyond embarrassed about all of this.  
Realizing that Roger really didn't mind, didn't even comment on how fucking swollen he was, or the candy wrappers that he, as John now realized, had definitely seen when searching for the TV remote, John let himself relax. 

Roger's hands on his belly felt absolutely incredible.  
He slowly started applying some more pressure to the touch, until John burped again. It was a lot louder this time, and he covered his face in embarrassment. But he couldn't ignore the way his belly immediatly felt a bit less tight, now that some of the air had gotten out.  
"Shh, it's fine", Roger reassured him, pushing the sweater up to Deaky's chest.  
"Oh, there is my shirt", he said jokingly, and pushed the stretched-out fabric away as well.  
His fingertips danced all over Deaky's stomach, he traced its curve, wandering up and down. 

John was in heaven.  
He was so full and satisfied and sleepy, and Roger's touch was magical, really. It barely even hurt anymore.  
He was relaxed for the first time in weeks. He wasn't even embarrassed.

Roger lied down again, facing John, and kept one of his hands on John's stomach, massaging it more firmly, kneading it where it had gotten a bit softer at the bottom again. 

John didn't even realize he let out a moan, until it turned into burp halfway through.  
He looked up to see Roger smiling down at him. 

"Thank you", he whispered sleepily, "I love ya, Rog. Keep going, please"  
"Love you too, babe"

Roger kept moving his hand up and down John's stomach until he realized the other had fallen asleep. When he himself nodded off, his hand was still on John's warm belly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast in Bed and John stuffing himself for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *writes wg fic for kinky people* *gets distracted writing Joger fluff* ... honestly I might change up some stuff and write a similiar vanilla Joger fic, I love these idiots
> 
> I'm so tired I can barely think, I had a hell of a night. But have this anyway

When John woke up the next morning, around eight o'clock, his stomach ache was thankfully gone.  
His belly was still a bit bloated, but it was nothing compared to the night before.  
Untangling himself from Roger, John climbed out of bed and quickly did his morning routine.

He had to get to a class later today, but he had planned to get some studying done before that.  
Since he had pretty much demolished all sweets he had hoarded in his room, John went to the kitchen to get himself a bowl of cereal. Maybe having some real breakfast would keep him from snacking so much and ending up with another stomach ache. 

He was in the middle of pouring the milk over the cereal, when it occured to him, that he owed Roger a thanks for last night.  
His boyfriend had been so sweet after John had ignored him all day. 

Leaving the cereal bowl on the counter, John got eggs out of the fridge and flour out of the cupboard and quickly made some pancake batter. He knew for a fact that Freddie had an early appointment with his design professor and Brian was at the library, preparing for his own exams, or he wouldn't risk making pancakes. It would likely result in spending the entire morning in the kitchen, making breakfast for his flatmates. 

John poured the first batch of batter into a pan and started rummaging through the cupboards for toppings. When two thirds of the batter were gone, turned into fluffy chocolate chip pancakes, he put on the water cooker and made two cups of tea as well.  
This was already way more time then he had been planning to spend on breakfast today, but he felt it would be worth it, simply to make Roger happy. 

Balancing two plates of pancakes and two mugs of tea on a tray, John returned to his room, where he saw that Roger was still fast asleep, sprawled on the bed like a starfish.  
John smiled fondly, before setting down the tray on his night table and carefully lowering himself down next to Roger.  
He woke him up with a kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth as soon as Roger opened his mouth out of reflex.

"Mm, can we do that when I don't have morning breath", Roger mumbled sleepily, pulling away.  
Then he saw the tray.  
"Breakfast!", he exclaimed, sounding like a child, "I love ya so much"  
John smiled and handed him a plate, once Roger had pulled himself into a sitting position.  
"You feel better, then?", Roger asked, digging into his pancakes. "Mmm, these are great!"  
John nodded, a faint blush on his cheeks. 

They ate in a comfortable silence, still cuddled up to each other, but John knew he would eventually have to leave the comfort of his bed and his boyfriend to get back to studying. 

Once he finally got Roger to bugger off (with lots of kisses), John sat down at his desk again.  
He quickly put the aftermath of his candy binge into the bin, and turned his attention to the text he hadn't finished the night before. He would have to read it from the beginning now. 

Despite still being comfortably full from his breakfast, John soon found himself craving something sweet.  
Unfortunately, he had no chocolate, or anything else, left. Why his body was already craving sweets again, was beyond him anyway. 

He endured for almost an hour before caving and going to the kitchen, grabbing the bowl of cereal he had left there in the morning . It was overly soaked by now but the mush was probably sugary enough to satisfy his needy brain (He had decided this was his brain's fault, and not of his stomach. His stomach couldn't possibly want any more after suffering so much yesterday. His stressed-out brian however ...)  
John grabbed some cheese sticks from the fridge as well and returned to his room. 

He really was much more content reading his material, scribbling something into a notebook once in a while, when he was shoving cereal into his mouth with his other hand.  
John sighed, glancing down at his stomach.  
It looked normal, only slightly distented from breakfast. He would have to buy some chocolate on the way home from his class. 

000

Despite promising himself to take it slow today, John dug into his newly aquired snacks the second he was back at his desk.  
He had gotten himself oreos, multiple chocolate bars, pop tarts, peanuts, maltesers and chocolate pretzels. All this, he figured, should be enough for a few days. At least, if he wasn't planning on overdoing it again.  
John ripped open the bag of maltesers and got back to studying. He really needed to work through the material the professor had given them for the exam last minute.  
Sitting down, his belly filled with breakfast, lunch and snacks, the pants he had put on today, as he had actually had to leave the house, were pretty snug. It got downright painful when he drank some more soda, the gas quickly bloating him.  
Annoyed with them digging into his stomach, John simply unbottened them and continued his work.  
He really had to slow down now, or he would regret it. John put the maltesers away, but when he opened the drawer reserved specifically for his snacks, the oreos caught his eye.  
Surely, one or two cookies wouldn't hurt. 

By the time he was called for dinner, John couldn't really say he was hungry anymore. It was not as bad as yesterday though, and he still felt like eating, so he followed Brian into the kitchen with little complaints. He did change back into his PJs before going to the kitchen, just to be safe. 

As exams had all of them pretty busy, dinner was take-out again. Pizza this time.  
John realized meal times were the only times he really saw his friends lately. Everyone was kind of stressed and tired, even Roger and Freddie, who didn't usually care or do much about school.  
Roger kept getting glassy-eyed, trying to remember the bones in the human skull, while Freddie would sometimes start talking about his current art project, that from what John had gathered was half his grade, in the middle of his sentence, trying to think of ways to improve it.  
It would be hilarious, the four students slumped around the kitchen table, over-caffeinated, mumbling to themselves, Roger sometimes missing his mouth with his pizza slice, if it wasn't so damn sad. John's brain felt fucking fried from studying all day and he was sure the others felt the same. 

As soon as they were finished with dinner, Roger darted onto the balcony for a smoke.  
Brian announced he wanted to have an early night, and Freddie mumbled something about acrylics, before all three retreated to their respective rooms. 

With a heavy sigh John slumped on his desk chair. He hadn't quite gotten as much done today as he had planned to, but he also really didn't feel like studying right now. He was full of food and sleepy again. 

His eyes wandered to the oreos he had left on the table.  
John bit his lip. He knew he shouldn't.  
He knew he would regret this.  
Before he could start reasoning with himself, he had already grabbed the cookies and turned on the TV. Settling on his bed, John reopened the oreos and started eating. 

It was surprising how quickly an entire package of cookies could vanish if you tried hard enough. One hand on his growing stomach, John ate cookie after cookie with little time in between. Some cola to wash it down. He would have preferred milk, but he really couldn't be arsed to get up right now. 

John still wasn't 100% sure what he was doing. All he knew was that he wanted to feel so calm and satisfied again, like he had last night, with his stomach capacity pushed to the limit.  
He kept eating, until, when he reached for the next oreo, all he found was plastic and crumbs. John let out a frustrated groan. He was too full to get up again, but he still wanted more.  
All he had left was some cola.  
He drank it in sips, paying closer attention to the movie now.  
He could hear his stomach rumble, swollen and full again. It moved up and down with every labored breath.

John finished the sugary drink in one big gulp and burped. That had hit the spot. 

He moaned, rubbing his aching belly. Beneath the pain of overeating, he felt the pleasure of being full. John spread his legs a bit to give his belly a little more room, craddling it like a child and giggled softly.

He wondered if he should call for Roger. He would love some of his belly rubs right now. But despite the nice morning they had had, his boyfriend had seemed exhausted and John didn't want to bother him. Especially not with this.  
John turned up the volume of the TV a bit to mask his moans and hiccups.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John asks Roger what he thinks of his weight gain.

John spend the next two weeks always either studying or in the engineering lab (trouble was you couldn't eat there).   
He also spend these two weeks almost constantly chewing on something, usually cookies or chocolate.   
The stomach aches he received from this lessened over time as his body grew used to the amounts he packed into himself daily to keep his concentration up.   
When he was done studying for the day, he would lie in bed, rubbing his full stomach, feeling heavy and satisfied. It was really the only time of the day that was truly at peace and didn't feel stressed by his approaching exams and the general uncertainities of life. 

Sometimes he would be alone, sometimes Roger would be with him.   
John preferred the latter, because Roger's tummy rubs were amazing.   
He didn't seem to mind John's newfound habit in the slightest, never commenting on it negatively.   
No, Roger had always rolled with the punches, sometimes literally. And he was always willing to rub his belly. And so, John slowly stopped being embarrassed about pigging out either, even when he realized some of his already-snugger pants were becoming hard to button. 

As his friends had promised, he passed all his exams easily, even if he had been convinced he had done very poorly in his math exam. He finished an entire pint of cookie dough ice cream as soon as he returned home on top of his usual snacking. He had simply been very frustrated, all that studying for nothing, and convinced he would get kicked out now. All those negative emotions melted away with the ice cream.

Roger found him in his usual position on the bed, rubbing his painfully swollen belly, breathing heavily.   
He listened to John's complaining over how horrible his exam had been, occassionally interrupted by hiccups, kissing his round cheeks when John started sounding particularly upset, and dutifully rubbing his belly.   
"Ugh, I love you", John moaned, once he was done complaining, leaning further into the touch.   
"I love you, babe", Roger hummed, eyes focused on John's belly. It had gotten just a bit softer in the last two weeks, to the point that even when it was completely full, there was still some softness left to it.

000

John didn't even really notice his weight gain until his exams were over - he had other problems.   
But when he had already received all his (overwhelmingly positive) results, and noticed that his belly had started bulging over all his pants, which he struggled to button every morning, to the point that he often gave up and stayed in his sweatpants, he realized that very soon all his indulgence would become very noticable. 

He was standing in the kitchen, snacking on some brownies Kash had brought them the other day.   
"I'm going to get fat", he said to himself, looking down at the treat in his hand, and then down at his soft stomach that was currently well concealed by a baggy Nirvana shirt he had stolen from Brian. 

He finished the brownie and washed it down with some milk straight from the carton.   
John walked into Roger's room, as he didn't have a full-sized mirror in his own. Still licking brownie crumbs off his fingers, he stood in front of the mirror to look at himself. 

He had definitely gained some weight  
Not much, just enough to be noticable if you knew him well.   
He wasn't even near chubby, but only due to the fact that he had originally been very lean. 

John wasn't sure if it bothered him.   
He liked eating and he really liked being full, he had definitely noticed that in the last few weeks.  
Honestly, as long as he was healthy and didn't have any trouble following his usual activities, he wouldn't mind gaining some weight. Or, more weight. 

John pulled down his sweatpants a little, freeing his pudge, small love handles and belly immediatly spilling out.  
He pinched the small pocket of fat at his stomach.   
Most of the weight seemed to be gathering on his stomach and hips. He had noticed that before. It was impossible not to, when Roger seemed to love holding on to the extra bit of skin during sex or even just cuddling.   
He had even gotten some stretch marks.  
His face had gotten softer too, he could already see the hint of a double chin and his cheeks were round and plump.   
John smiled slightly to himself. In the mirror, he watched his cheeks bulge as he did so. 

He might be more worried, if it wasn't for Roger. Roger had been nothing but kind and understanding about John's stress and his overeating and stomach aches.   
But he seemed to enjoy it, too. Actually, he seemed to get a kick out of grabbing John's belly. 

Sometimes, when they cuddled while John was particularly bloated, he noticed that Roger was half-hard. Whenever John finished his snacks, his drawer was mysteriously restocked by itself and he frequently found himself with Roger's leftover on his plate. 

He wondered if he should ask Roger what he thought about all of this. Sure, he could let things stay the way they were. Just keep eating by himself and get the occassional belly rub from his boyfriend when it was convenient to both of them. It would be fine.  
He couldn't really imagine Roger turning around one day and telling John he was gross for gaining weight. 

That was what he loved so much about being with Roger. Roger gave him confidence.   
John was naturally shy and Roger's presence didn't turn him into an extrovert, but he felt more confident since they had gotten together.   
And Roger was a honest guy. Maybe a bit wild, and he could be inconsiderate at times, but he was a good person. John trusted him. He had never been so sure about a relationship.   
And, now, maybe, he could add something else to their relationship. 

000

He decided to test his theory first.   
Opportunity presented itself over a week after John's contemplations in front of the mirror. Freddie was visiting his family for dinner and Brian had to cover at the animal shelter, so he and Roger had the flat to themselves.  
John offered to cook them dinner.   
It was a simple mac and cheese with bacon (they had to use the opportunity of Brian not being around), but John had made a bigger serving then two people might need.  
At first he gave them both similiarly sized portions. Roger was not even halfway through his, when John had already emptied his plate and got up for seconds.   
He had felt Roger's eyes on him the whole time he ate and he had almost wanted to tell Roger to quit starring and eat so they could get to the good part soon. Instead, he just smiled to himself and started eating his - bigger - second serving of mac and cheese.   
John was about two thirds finished, when he felt his jeans, already holding on on their last thread, wouldn't hold up much longer.   
He considered unbottoning them, but instead decided to wait. Roger would probably lose his shit if he managed to pop a button. John's mind flashed back to his very first accidental stuffing almost two months ago, when he was mortified at the thought of this happening. A lot had changed in this short time.

Roger had put his fork down eventually, in no state to eat, it seemed. At this point, John was 99% sure he had been right.   
Roger was into this. He was furiously blushing, his eyes had an almost feverish glow.   
His boyfriend looked like he was going to have a heart attack or jump him right there, in the middle of the kitchen. John was very pleased with himself and his appetite. 

Stabbing the last few macaroni with his fork and stuffing them in his mouth before he had even swallowed what he already had in his mouth, John leaned back in his seat.   
That was when it happened.   
A quiet 'plong' and suddenly John felt his stomach pushing outwards to freedom.   
He looked down, to see the button of his pants rolling across the floor, and his stomach spilling into his lap. An angry red mark from where the button had been holding it down. 

"Oops", he said, unable to hold back a smile.   
Roger looked like he was going to burst into flames. 

"You gonna eat that?", John asked innocently, pointing his fork towards the macaroni left on Roger's plate (he might have purposefully served him more than he knew he could manage).   
Roger made a desperate sound at the back of his throat and pushed the plate to John's side of the table, who happily munched them down. Roger just watched and drank his beer at a concerning speed. 

John was getting pretty full now, but he was planning on licking the plate clean. He shifted around a little to get into a more comfortable position, leaning forward a bit to give his stomach more space, thankful that his pants weren't restraining him as much anymore, and kept eating.  
Once he was done, John took a huge sip off his own beer.   
He rubbed his belly, his shirt having ridden up quite a bit, exposing soft flesh. He couldn't put off clothes shopping much longer.   
"Ugh, I'm full", he moaned, hiccuping slightly. 

Roger was still blatantly and obviously starring.   
"I think I wanna lie down", John said.  
How Roger even managed to move to follow him into his room, John wasn't sure. He himself had some trouble, waddling a bit due to his fullness.

But soon he found himself in his favorite position, lying on his soft bed, with his lover sitting between his legs, his hand on both sides of his belly. Roger had even helped John wiggle out of his now-useless jeans. 

John wondered how he hadn't noticed sooner. Roger was looking at him right now like he had promised him eternal riches and immortality, not simply stuffed himself like a greedy pig.   
He was absolutely transfixed on his task of helping John digest. The only other times John saw him so focused was during sex. 

John was a bit amazed by himself, honestly. His belly was the size of a volleyball, and hard like one, too. He could barely see his own crotch. 

He let Roger do his thing for a bit, enjoying himself just as much as Roger probably was.   
Finally, he decided to go for it. 

"Rog?"

"Hmm?"   
He didn't quite seem to have regained his ability to speak. 

"Are you into this?"

Even in the half-darkness he could see Roger's face flush a dark red. This was rare. Normally it was John getting embarrassed by him.   
"What do you mean?", he asked, hesitant. 

John put a hand on top of his round belly "Into me ... uh ... eating so much. Gaining weight. Whatever" 

Slowly, Roger nodded. He looked really embarrassed, almost mortified.

"At first, I just liked how relaxed you got when you had eaten, back when you were so worked up because of your exams", he explained, "But, shit, you're hot like this, John. Like really fucking hot" He stared at John's belly and swallowed.   
It wasn't even that big, but it seemed to take up a lot more space when all the attention and two pairs of hands were on it.   
Roger bit his lip "I love your full belly. And you look good with a bit of weight on you"

John smiled at him.   
"It's fine. I think I like it too, actually", he confessed. 

Roger's face lit up. 

"I mean... I don't want to get, like, immobile, but ... I think we could have some fun with this", John said, patting his stomach. Roger nodded eagerly. 

"Mmm, but for now just keep doing this", John mumbled. Roger immediatly focused on the belly rubs again, toying with John's new chub a bit more obviously than he had before.

They stayed like this for a while. John had almost fallen asleep, weighted down by the food inside of him, when something occured to him. 

"You wanna feed me?", he offered to Roger. "Because I think I could go for some dessert"  
The expression on Roger's face was indescribable. 

John patiently waited as his boyfriend went to the kitchen, to get something for dessert.

Honestly, this might not be the fullest he had ever been, but he was still pretty stuffed right now. But he was also really curious to see how much he could pack inside of himself exactly.   
To have Roger actively encouraging him, instead of just mindlessly eating until he couldn't move, would surely be interesting as well. 

Roger returned after a while, with a glass of milk and two giantic pieces of brownie, topped with four huge scoops of caramel ice cream. The brownies had been made by Kash, who had brought them more after Freddie had informed here how much John loved them ("I think he would leave Roger for you and your baking, Kash"). But heating it up in the microwave, so that the ice cream was already melting, had possibly taken all of Roger's culinaric ability.   
With a wide smile, Roger sat on the edge of the bed.   
John had to scoot a bit closer, moaning uncomfortably as he did so. He might have overshot just a bit, trying to impress Roger. 

Roger scooped up some of the ice cream and soft, fudgey brownie and John obediently opened his mouth.   
It was gooey and sweet, even heavier than the mac and cheese. John moaned around the mouthful, eyes fluttering shut.   
This went on for a few more spoonfuls, until John had to stop and drink some milk. 

He was slowly but surely reaching his limit, but unwilling to give up just yet.   
Roger seemed to notice his struggle, because he balanced the plate in his lap and used his free hand to rub John's belly. 

Roger let him take a few more moments to catch his breath, before offering the next spoonful, only ice cream this time.   
John licked it up, letting it melt inside his mouth. 

He kept eating, spoonful after spoonful, but had to take more and more breaks to catch his breath and drink more milk.   
"You're doing so well, baby", Roger said hoarsly, obviously beyond turned on.   
"Just a bit more", he whispered.   
John couldn't even talk anymore, only keep chewing and swallowing almost mechnically. He was consumed by the sensation of fullness. His belly was so round and stuffed, his skin so sensitive and warm. It was incredible. 

Roger got up to refill the milk.   
When he returned he thought John had fallen asleep for a second, until his boyfriend let out a huge belch.   
"Made some room", he mumbled, smiling drunkly.  
Roger snickered to himself. He sat back down, and offered John more brownie. The ice cream had melted almost completely, and soaked into the dough.   
"'m so full", John groaned.   
"If you wanna stop just say so", Roger said, but offered him another bite.   
Sure, he loved this and he was really turned on right now, impressed by John's stomach capacity, but he didn't want to hurt his boyfriend.   
John shook his head "Just a bit more"   
Roger nodded, putting his free hand around John's warm belly, and kept feeding him. 

There was only half a piece of brownie left, when John groaned and turned his head away.   
"I can't", he hiccuped miserably.   
"So full ... it hurts, Rog"

Roger immediatly put the plate down. Now using both hands to gently carress John's extremely bloated belly, he whispered. "You did amazing", he reassured him, "You're so full, so beautiful... Just for me."

He helped John get into a more horizontal position. His belly was standing up like a mountain in the middle, hard and warm and covered in stretch marks. It was the hottest thing Roger had ever seen. 

"Sorry", John hiccuped, "Didn't finish"  
He sounded genuily upset. 

"It's fine, babyboy", Roger whispered, drawing circles on his stomach. 

"Gonna do better next time", John promised, sounding half-asleep. 

Roger's heart missed a beat.  
Right. There would be a next time ...


End file.
